Make Me Feel Like I'm Loved
by MissDel.Ici.Ous.Dynamite
Summary: Itachi took a good look at the situation. I am lusting after a 16 year old boy. Pretty much that.R&R! Crossover,NarutoFuruba.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story,flame if you feel like it. It's NarutoxFuruba with a hint of Angelic Layer. Have fun!

This contains child abuse,drug use and sex scenes. ItachixHaru.

* * *

Itachi tried to think about the homework he would end up marking for ages tonight,but he just couldn't help noticing that the newbie,Hatsuharu Sohma,had the most beautiful smile in the world.

And a body to kill for. He wondered if the hair was natural...maybe he was the same color downstairs...DON'T YOU DARE! Itachi thought. Out of bounds.OUT of bounds.

This was his own student for heavens' sake,it would be stupid and scary if he and Haru-kun were caught in the act---but that's what also made it exciting. How should he approach him,ask to meet him after school? No,

too obvious. Happen to meet him while he's walking home...maybe. Definetely. But he had to get to know him better. All he knew was his name and age.

Itachi took a good look ath the situation. I am lusting after a 16 year old boy. Pretty much that. Finally,the bell rang and the students sprang from their desks almost immediately.

"Homework's due 9:20 tomorrow;Hatsuharu,come and see me."

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH.!!!!!" Came the melancholy,teasing cry from the other boys.

"Oh,it's nothing. Bye."

Hatsuharu closed the door after eveybody,and sat down on the desk beside Itachi.

"Yes,Mr Uchiha?"

Itachi smiled. "I wanna know more about you. And please,call me Itachi."

"Well,ah...I'm 16...I left my old school and came to this one because my parents are having a divorce--"

"Sorry." Itachi gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay. Where was I? Oh yeah,my parents are divorced and I have a little sister called Chiyo."

Itachi sat down on the desk beside Haru.

"If anyone's giving you any trouble at all, just tell me. It's between us."

They gave each other warm smiles. It was while before Itachi realised he was touching Haru's hand.

"Oh!"

"Hehe..."

"I should go now," said Haru. "Bye,Itachi."

"See ya."

It was a battle for Itachi not to rape Haru during that. He was lucky he didn't have an erection.

"Haru." sighed Itachi,cherishing the two syllables.

Haru's POV

Haru walked across the busy pavement,wondering why his new teacher was so nice. Somehow flirty. He was scared now. Papa might get out the pipe when he got home...

He hated thinking about it,knowing it was true.

His dad would force him to get high,and during his hit,he would have sex with him. He'd been doing it for four years now,and Haru got scared whenever a man showed him affection.

He had a boyfriend called Mihara previously,but he had to leave him because if Hara-kun knew,he would run away with him. And Papa would find them. Even if Itachi did have a crush on him,and asked to make love,Haru would be too scared to take off his clothes. Because the questions would begin. And Papa would go to jail.

He walked through the front door,to find Chiyo in tears.

"Chiyo-kun..."

"Daddy hit me again...I can't feel my legs...!"

Pa passed him the foul-smelling cigarette. Haru took it,and inhaled,of course.

"Give some to Chiyo-kun."

"Why...?"

"It's what she gets for drawing on my walls."

Haru bribed him,saying, "No sex if you make me give it to Chiyo." He didn't want her to end up in more of a bumbling mess than she was already.

They were rich. They had a nice house. How come they had to be like this?

Haru picked up Chiyo and said, "Sex,you'll get after I take her to the hospital."

"What are you,her mom?! You're a man,not a pussy. Go to the bedroom,bitch."

He laid sleeping Chiyo on the couch,and dragged himself up the stairs,still in his fuzzy stupor.

* * *

Sad,aye? I'll try and perk it up a bit next time.

Luvzz It,

The Chick with Curly Hair


	2. Chapter 2

/-/ means flashback

keep reading,sexybeasts!

* * *

Haru lay down,waiting for his Dad to do the deed. Papa stumbled in,and lay on top of Haru.During sex,he ws never gentle.Haru had a variety of bruises on his genitals to prove that. 

No man could ever be gentle with Haru's bruised body and please him at the same time. His Pa never did both. Sex was always rough,painful. Haru let his Pa do whatever he wanted

to him,before finally letting go. He had to tell someone. He had had enough of this shit.

Itachi didn't know why-- his silver-haired bunny wasn't very chirpy today. Haru came to him after school.

"Itachi-san,something's wrong..."

"What,Haru?" _**Don't make it obvious! Calling him by his pet name!**_

"Well...my dad. He likes to touch me. He has been since I was 12. When I turned 13,He started having sex with me,and it hurt."

Itachi was speechless.

"Well..." he finally managed to say, "do you have any bruises?" Haru opened his shirt and unconcealed the bruises on his chest.

"If I didn't do what he wanted,or lie in the right position,he would hit me...it's all my fault...!" Haru tears streamed down Haru's cheeks.

"Oh,Haru,it's not! It's not. He's not allowed to do that,anyway,it's wrong! You can take Chiyo and stay with me...don't cry...!"

Itachi bent over to hug him.

"...Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so afectionate toward me?"

"Because you're my favourite."

"I don't think that's it,sir."

Haru struggled to his feet,rubbing away his fleet of tears. His fear of manly affection wasn't a phobia-- he was just afraid of getting hurt. But with Itachi,he was sure

he would be happy.

"I think you love me."

Itachi was speechless,for a second time.

"I hate to say so,in fear for losing my job,but I do,Haru. It's the truth."

Haru stepped closer to him. "Really,Itachi-kun?" he said,brushing Itachi's face. "I love you too."

His face was right up against Itachi's. "Kiss me." His face clashed with Hatsuharu in a raging fit of lust and affection. Haru interrupted the kiss.

"Why did you stop kissing me,darling?"

_Darling. _Haru giggled and said, "If this is just about sex..."

"No,it isn't my little ox. I love you for who you are,not your body."

"Mmmnnn...I really love you,Itachi-kun," Haru cooed. They shared a passionate kiss once more. Haru broke it again,to point at the awkward bump in his pants.

They laughed.

------- ---------

Haru went home,smiling. He had never laughed like that with anyone-- not even with Ohjiro. He stayed in his room,avoiding his Pa. He waas coming down from the stuff that kept him awake for four days. Haru and Chiyo hopped into the taxi that awaited them.

------- ----------

Tsunade was beginning to get suspicious. Her son hadn't rang in days. _**I knew I shouldn't have left him with Naohito! The bastard,I wonder what he's up to now! **_Tsunade thought. _**But I can't go back...I always make mistakes. I'm a useless mother.**_

_**/-/"Why are you leaving us Mom?"**_

_**"Because,I have work to do."**_

_**"You always have work to do!"**_

_**SLAP! **_

_**Haru sat on the floor,wincing.**_

_**"Oh,Haru-kun..."**_

_**"Don't touch me! Just go if you care about work more than us!/-/**_

Tsunade wept. "I'm useless...useless."

-------

Haru was happy. At last. Itachi was more laid-back than he thought--telling jokes and watching movies with them.

Haru predicted,and his prediction came true. Itachi did want to make love to him.

"You can't make love to a man with a dead dick,Itachikins."

"Don't worry,honey,I'm going to make you feel better than excellent."

Itachi began to swiftly pull down the ox's pants,obseriving the hidden,bruised little boy. "Mm...Itachi,what are you up to?"

"I'm...stimulating your sexual organs orally."

"English?"

"I'm going to blow you."

Itachi's tongue licked gently at the opening.

"oh..."

His mouth took in the foreskin,sucking away gently.He began deep throating the virgin ox.

"Mmmmnnn...Itachi,don't stop!"

Itachi stopped abruptly,just to tease him.

"ITACHI!!"

He soon shut up at the realisation that there was a hot naked man with a massive erection in front of him. Itachi fondled it (his one) teasingly.

"I can imagine this in between those cute,firm little buttocks of yours,sexy."

Haru blushed. This was turning into a porn movie. AND FAST.

"Um,Haru-nii-san? What are you doing??"

They looked at Chiyo in surprise.

"U-um..."

"CHIYO GET OUT!!!!!!" Ox-dude ushered the clueless 4-year old out of the room,closing the door behind her.

"Now," said Haru,bending over, "Where were we,Itachikins?"

----------

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I couldn't find a way to end this chapter. So I sat in my NY apartment thinking for six hours. Here I am,back in NZ,HOME! posting this.

Tell me if it's crap--just don't insult me...I'm a Cleo (a cross between Cancer and Leo) which means I'm extra especially sensitives...I spelt it that way on purpose.

Ok.

I

Love

Dirty

Dirty

House

Music.

MissDel.Ici.Ous

xo

PS. NOTICE THAT MY NAME HAS CHANGED!!!!!


End file.
